thinking of you
by garnet013
Summary: Lilly is sad about her and sev's fight. How will she ever make it up to him. And tell him how she truly feels


This is for all the lilly snape fans out there I am one two! SS/LE 4EVER Do not own hp or this song katy perry does.

* * *

Lilly was looking at the sign-up sheet for the talent show in the Gryffindor common room. She knew that this would be the only chance to tell the one who she really loved how she felt. She put her name on the roster before going to the great hall for breakfast.

James saw her and waved her over "Hey Lills, you sing at the show this Friday?" Lilly nodded to him before looking at the Slitheren table. Her eyes fell on her former best friend. She felt terrible for what she did to him but she was just so angry. Lilly told herself that he would never accept an apology. Maybe though he'll be at the talent show.

It was Friday night, the big talent show. Lilly was wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans. It fit her mood so well. She saw James go one first doing a prank 101. Lilly rolled her eyes. How did she ever fall for him? The head master then walked out to the stage.

"Thank you James. Next up we have our own Lilly Evans singing."

He then sat down at the head table motioning for Lilly to come out. Lilly took a deep breath before walking out on stage. She instantly saw the man she was singing for. She looked at him square in the eye before saying.

"This is for the one I really love." She the walked a little to the center and yanked the microphone off the stand before singing.

"Comparisons are easily done once; you've had a taste of perfection,

Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the seed."

She remembered the nice days with Severus .They felt so long ago when it was only three months ago. She had to make a pause before signing again for fear she might start to cry.

"You said move one were do I go? I guess second best is all I will know..." She then looked back to a shocked looking Severus.

"Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What would I do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes."

Lilly then walked away from him and looked straight ahead. Not looking at the fuming James or the shocked teachers. Just staring straight ahead.

"You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter. Like a, hard candy with a, surprise center. How do I get better when I had the best? You said theirs tons of fish in the waters so the waters I will test..." Lilly then looked at Severus again pointing to James.

"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled he in I was disgusted with myself."

She then walked to Severus but stopped looking at him.

"Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What would I do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes."

She then crouched down and looked directly at the one she truly loved. Severus Snape.

"you're the best and yes I do regret how could I let myself let you go? Now the lessons learned a touch an I was burned. Oh I think you should know. 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What would I do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes."

She then stood up but kept on looking straight into those obsidian eyes.

"Your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes. Oh won't you walk through the door and, take me away. Oh, no more mistakes"

Lilly then turned around to the curtain slowly wile singing the last part.

"'Cause in your eyes, I'd like to stay."

Lilly the walked through the curtain and ran to the lake as fast as she could. She then started to cry. She loved him so much and she ruined it. After a few minutes she felt a strong, warm body behind her. She looked up and saw Severus smiling down at her.

She smiled back at him before she whispered. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Severus shook his head and pressed lily's body to his. "I should apologize to you for calling you….that word Lilly. I'm so sorry." He then looked into her deep green eyes and smiled.

"I missed you Lilly." Lilly smiled at him

"I missed you too. So very much."

* * *

i might make another Ch. you decied by reviews. Sorry for the wait with my chapter stories. i'll write a chapter soon!


End file.
